BFF stands for Best Boyfriends Forever
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story. In progress.
1. Popping the question

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** I might continue this if people are interested in the direction this is going?

* * *

Sora stared as his best friend entered their apartment. "How was your date?" he asked out of politeness, skimming through the young teen magazine in his hands.

Though Sora already knew the answer. Riku's sullen sea eyes told the whole story of another night's catastrophe and he still felt compelled to say something. "The food was amazing, but the guy had an ego the size of China," Riku sighed, his body collapsing into the couch seat next to the brunette. "He kept talking about his stupid novel, his stupid mansion, and his stupid insurmountable amount of money. I've never felt so inadequate in my life."

"Ah, so you had to deal with it all night?" Sora guessed.

"Mm." Riku nodded in response to Sora's conclusion. "I said I left the stove on so I could leave."

The brunette chuckled as his spikes gently swayed with my laughter. "So, does this date go into ' _Riku's Five Worst Dates of all Time_ '?"

Riku pondered as he began to recall this supposed list he had told Sora a while ago and then grimaced as he remembered the horrid things that went wrong during those dates. "No. Definitely not as bad as 'Shoes'."

The two laughed as they began to reminisce over these old dates. Sora could remember them all by the funny nicknames they created for each one. His favorite story by far was this guy he liked to call "Shoes", particularly because he messed up Riku's favorite pair of converses that day. The two went to a sushi bar and "Shoes" was unable to stomach it, therefore puking all over Riku's shoes. Poor "Shoes" never had a chance after that.

Riku really did have the worst of luck when it came to dating. Sora really didn't understand why. His silver haired best friend had done nothing wrong. Sure, sometimes Riku was a little picky when it came to finding someone "right" or at least someone who didn't screw up their first date; Riku deserved to have someone in his life.

"Sora, all I want is one successful date. Is that so much to ask?" Riku sighed out. He picked at his long strands with a frown. "Maybe I'm not meant for dating after all."

"Hey, don't say that. There has to be someone out there for you," Sora encouraged as he held Riku's shoulder. "Trust me."

"No, I'm a lost cause..." Now Riku's mood had significantly changed with his posture. He slumped into the couch seat with a long sigh.

"Don't be like that," Sora chided. "Hey, how about I try to find a friend of mine?"

"Well, you do have a lot of friends," Riku said with hope, sitting up. "Okay, shoot."

Sora grabbed his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts. "Oh, what about Axel? He's a little rough around the edges, but he's actually very sweet."

"Hm, he's hot. But, I don't think he's into me like that," Riku sighed. "Next?"

Another name quickly caught Sora's attention. "Err, Leon is a pretty cool guy."

"Yes, but he's so hard to read. I don't want to keep guessing in a relationship. Next?"

"Uh, what about Tidus?"

Riku laughed out real loud, giving Sora an "are you actually serious?" look. "No way."

Sora hummed as he thought about any other possible candidates Riku would be interested in dating. "What are you exactly looking for in a relationship?"

"Well, I'm looking for someone who is compatible with me," Riku easily answered with a shrug. "Someone who talks enough for me to be interested. Someone who I feel completely comfortable talking to. Someone who is pretty much a reliable and trustworthy person who I can also consider a lover. A-and...some other embarrassing things..."

"Embarrassing things? Like what?" Sora asked with curiosity lining his voice.

"I-I can't tell you that," Riku stammered with an open grin.

Sora tilted his head as he thought long and hard about what Riku had just said. He never hid anything from him, but that was just Riku being really embarrassed. Sora shook off the slight offense he felt about not being told.

"It sounds like you want your lover to be like your friend."

"Well, yeah. Shouldn't your lover be your best friend?" Riku asked with a warm smile.

Sora's mouth opened in the slightest as he nodded to Riku's words. Someone interesting; someone who Riku is comfortable with; someone who is reliable and trustworthy like a best friend.

Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him.

Maybe _he_ could be Riku's boyfriend?

Sora looked over at his best friend, a thoughtful look passing through his face. Riku did a small double take as he noticed Sora staring at him for an extensive amount of time.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Riku called out with a concerned expression.

Yet Sora still stared, slowly beginning to notice that Riku was looking right back at him. The brunette always wondered what color Riku's eyes were. They changed color in different lighting, varying from aquamarine to teal. Right now, they were a deep ocean-green, and Sora was definitely lost in the sea that was his best friend's eyes. This was the first time Sora was seeing Riku in a different way.

It was as if Sora was becoming entranced by his long-known companion. Never in his ten years of knowing Riku had he ever felt these confusing emotions.

"Sora?" Riku called again, making the brunette slightly jump. With a quick shake of his head, Sora slowly held Riku by the hand. Well, here goes nothing.

"Riku...how about we try to go out on a date?"


	2. A Successful Date?

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** Since a couple of you are interested, I decided to continue this story. Reviews are appreciated. :D

* * *

"Riku...how about we try to go out on a date?" Sora asked as he anticipated Riku's response.

Sora was stunned as Riku began to laugh uncontrollably. His jaw dropped as Riku clutched at his abdomen, continuing to guffaw. "I've never seen you laugh this hard before," Sora coughed out, trying to get Riku's attention and hiding how offended he got.

His silver haired friend wiped the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes. "Sora, don't joke like that. I won't be able to stop laughing if you say such things."

Sora grew even more offended when Riku continued to laugh at him. What really had brought his mood down was when he added:

"Besides, you're not even my type."

After his encounter with Riku, he laid down on his own bed as he talked to himself. "But, I'm not joking," Sora said angrily as he crossed his arms. "I really want to try to go on a date with him. Why can't he see that?" The side of his head throbbed in annoyance as Riku's words practically stabbed through his heart with a searing blade. "And what did he mean I'm not his type?!"

That's what Sora did not truly understand. Hadn't he fulfilled Riku's requirements of what a boyfriend should be? Someone who was interesting and would continue to intrigue Riku, someone who he could just be himself, and someone he could trust? Unless...unless Riku did not realize the qualities Sora clearly possessed.

This must have been the reason, and Sora had to prove it. The only way to do so was through a date and that required him to ask Riku to go with him. Then that's what he will do when Riku came back from whatever or _whoever_ he was doing. His dating experience may have been terrible, but it was easy for the silver haired male to get a date in such a small amount of time. There was no doubt that he was that attractive and a kind personality to boot. That meant Sora did not have much time to think of what kind of date he would take Riku on.

The brunette entered the kitchen. He looked around thoughtfully before his face lit up with an idea. He could cook up one of Riku's favorite meals, take him outside, and they could just enjoy each other's company. Riku will then stare into his eyes and then they could share a magical kiss that will make Riku realize that Sora is his type of boyfriend.

Sora may have been a sappy romantic, but who doesn't like sappy romance? Besides, Riku deserves a night that he could be spoiled with good cooking and sweet cuddling and Sora would be the guy to treat him well; he would be better than the others who made his best friend's dates end in an unsatisfying way.

By the time Riku came back into their shared apartment, the preparations were made just in the nick of time. Sora had everything stuffed neatly into a woven basket and sat on the couch with the basket on his lap.

When Riku entered the living room, he stopped to examine the brunette who seemed to be waiting patiently for something or someone. Sora's attire was casually dressy and some of the spikes that usually stuck upwards were neatly matted down. "Waiting for a hot date?"

"Yeah," Sora answered confidently, He pat his basket as he stood up and then pointed at his best friend. "You."

Riku's lips quivered into a smile and he shook his head. "Sora, I thought I told you, enough jokes."

"One date," Sora promised as he grabbed Riku's hand with his free one. "Just let me prove myself with one date."

"Wow, you really are serious about this," the silver haired male said in astonishment. Sora gave his friend an intense stare as he squeezed his hand a bit tighter only to confirm his sincerity. He sighed in defeat as he gave him a reluctant nod. "Fine. If I don't say yes, I know you will never give up, because that's how you are."

Sora grinned as he dragged Riku quickly by the arm and caused him to let out a surprised noise. "Then let's go."

The brunette ended up taking his silver haired friend to the park. There was usually no people there wandering at night, so it was a practical location to have a picnic alone. As a plus, it was beautifully lit by ornate streetlamps at night. Sora led the two of them to a spot near the pond that was located near the middle of the park. He knelt on his knee to place his basket down and opened it to discard a large blanket.

"Sora, really?" Riku laughed at the cheesy choice of a date. Sora smiled brightly as he began to unfold the blanket, flapping it a couple of times before he lay it flat on the trimmed dewy grass.

"Hey, I think you deserve a romantic night once in a while. Just play along."

Riku chuckled as Sora held out a hand to escort and help the male onto the blanket. "Okay, okay."

The brunette sat next to Riku, laying down the contents he had packed in his basket. Sora set the plates, napkins, utensils on their sides while he decorated the middle of their blanketed area with a small vase of flowers and a scented candle in a glass. Sora took out a match, ran it quickly against the side of the match box until it caught fire and then lit the candle. "Your meal, sir," Sora announced when he took out a bowl of shrimp linguine. He poured some for his date first and then for himself.

"Ooo, fancy," Riku said with an impressed look on his face.

"That's not all." Sora set out two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. As he opened it, Riku clapped with a huge smile on his face.

"Excellent choice," Riku said in a faux French accent.

"A toast," Sora said as he handed Riku his glass and lifted up his own. The two of them lightly tapped their glasses before they enjoyed their delicious meal.

After he meal, Sora packed everything besides the blanket into his basket. He laid on his side with Riku, the two smiling the whole time as they talked about random topics. There wasn't a time where their grins would disappear since they fed off each other's happiness. This date was going according to plan like Sora had expected it to be; the brunette knew he had a feeling that the two of them were compatible since they had been friends for a long time. Now it was time for Sora to prove this with a final test.

"Riku," Sora called in a serious tone as he shifted closer to the male next to him. Riku looked at the brunette with a curious stare, wondering why his friend was now silent.

"What is it?"

Sora answered Riku without words. He rested on his stomach and elbows just for enough leverage to stare at Riku, who was lying down on his back, face to face. The silver haired male was slightly surprised as his friend leaned down and kissed him, pressing their lips with enough force to get a reaction. Riku's eyes stayed open for several seconds in awkwardness before he closed them.

Sora finally received a reactive kiss from Riku, his lips forming into a small smile. The kiss was ten times better than he would have ever imagined it to be. Their lips fit together almost too perfectly. Maybe Riku was finally realizing it too since he had kissed Sora back.

As the brunette walked Riku back to their apartment, he held his hand the entire way. Sora noticed Riku had been smiling at him the entire way. The date went amazingly well and the shorter male was glad to have made Riku this happy. The two walked to a stop right in front of their home. Riku turned towards his short friend.

"I have to admit, this was a really nice night."

Sora grinned, giving himself a pat on the back. He deserved one after working his heart on this date and making the other male so happy. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was really nice for me, too."

"Sora, you're so kind and good," Riku said as he smiled. But, then his smile dropped very slowly from his face. Sora felt his hand drop right to his side when Riku let it go and he stared at his friend in confusion. "But, I'm sorry...Despite the fact that this was an enjoyable date, possibly one of the best ones I've ever had, I really don't think this could work out."

"Why?" Sora asked with disappointment lining his voice. "You said it was one of the best ones you've ever had."

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't think you're my type." Sora watched as Riku entered their home and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **A.N.: Hmm, what's the deal with Riku? Sora will find out in the next chapter!**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** As always, thank you for being a dedicated reviewer! Trust me, it's totally going to go in a way that I know you will enjoy. Just wait for the juicy parts that are to come...very very soon. WINK WINK. ;) I'm going to enjoy writing this heheh.

 **To acrossthegalaxies:** Hello new reviewer, welcome! Sorry for the cliffhangers, but it's going to happen a lot. Just a fair warning! I love to torture my reviewers heehee. Sorry for being evil. :D


	3. Rinse and Repeat

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** It's time to see what the hell is Riku's problem. Reviews are appreciated as always. :)

* * *

As Sora was left alone in front of his own apartment, he had come to a conclusion. He really did not understand what was going through Riku's mind and now he was more confused than ever. The brunette couldn't dwell on this any longer. It was beginning to make his brain hurt.

The next day, Sora couldn't spend any time in the house. A simple rejection wouldn't have phased him if he weren't so confused. He swore he was Riku's type and did not even begin to fathom why he would give the same excuse as before. Sora sighed as he slipped the keys out of his pocket, ready to enter his apartment. But as his hand reached to put the key in the lock, the door opened with the smallest amount of force. Sora frowned as he realized the door was left unlocked. He remembered locking it before he left, which led to the conclusion of Riku leaving it unlocked.

"Damn it, Riku. You left the door unlocked again," Sora sighed out angrily. He came inside with a huff and locked the door behind him. He began to walk from room to room, trying to find his roommate so he could confront him about this.

But something was off about the apartment. It was a little bit too quiet compared to how it usually is. Right now, he would be hearing some of Riku's music blasting or even the smell of instant ramen in the air. But there was nothing save for an extra pair of shoes by the door mat that Sora did not recognize as his or Riku's.

At first, Sora thought of the worst scenario. Maybe a thief broke into their house; but this theory didn't make any sense because what kind of thief would politely take their shoes off before robbing their home? Sora pursed his lips, thinking of a more probable scenario: maybe Riku invited a friend over. Riku should have at least informed him so that he could have restocked the fridge with something for his guest to eat and drink.

As Sora was about to go to his room, he heard the most peculiar of sounds as he neared his door. It sounded like a bed squeaking, only that it squeaked in a patterned rhythm. Sora pressed his ear against his own door, but the noise was not coming from his room. The brunette walked a little further and the sound became more prominent as he neared Riku's quarters.

The brunette walked slowly so that his footsteps were as quiet as possible. He discreetly tiptoed near Riku's slightly ajar door, his hand reaching for the doorknob slowly. Sora's hand twitched when he heard something other than squeaking of the bed that brought a look of horror onto his face. He heard the low moan of a man that he recognized as his best friend's and Sora realized he had really returned home at a very inopportune time.

Still, there was something within Sora that forced him to confirm what really was occurring behind Riku's bedroom door. As silently as he could, Sora's hand gripped the doorknob and pushed it very carefully so that the door didn't squeak. Riku's bed came into view along with two entangled bodies moving in synchronization.

Cerulean eyes widened as they saw the bare back of a brown haired male he immediately recognized. Leon. _Squall Leonhart_. He was settled in between two paler, dangling legs that Leon gripped as he moved back and forth. The pair of legs then wrapped tightly around the tanner complimentary waist, with pale toes curling and the owner of them eliciting a loud moan.

Sora really should look away. He really, really should have just walked back to his room and forget any of this happened. His body refused to move from its spot, however, and he was forced to watch his best friend doing the dirty with another friend of his. The very exact best friend he recently kissed and went on a date with.

Sora felt his pants tighten as he distinctly heard the sloppy sound of smacking skin and the shrill yell of pleasure coming from his best friend. What was this? Why was he getting turned on by something he should be aghast at? Sora uncomfortably grabbed his crotch. He encouraged himself to leave in the next three seconds. _Three_... _two_...Riku was dragged upwards, his chin resting on Leon's shoulders and his sweaty, flushed face finally coming into Sora's view. Riku's hair was an absolute, disarrayed mess and stuck to his face from the sweat acting as a sealant. His hands immediately grabbed at the taller male's back for support, and his eyes, that were a foggy sea-green in this lighting, opened and directly stared at Sora.

Sora saw the surprise come across in Riku's lust filled gaze, but that was the last thing he saw before he practically ran from his spot. He darted into his room and closed the door behind him, covering his mouth in shock. So many questions, so many unanswered questions only left the brown haired male bewildered. Why was _Leon_ fucking Riku? Why was Riku letting _Leon_ fuck him? Why _**Leon**_ instead of _himself_? Didn't Sora suggest Riku to date Leon just the other day? Had Riku assured him that he was not interested in setting up a date with Leon?

And here his best friend was allowing the very male he was disinterested in fuck him on his own bed unashamedly. Sora's eyes closed tightly as he was absolutely distraught. He really did not understand Riku's train of thought. In the brunette's mind, it was a simple, yet nonsensical equation: _Having an interesting date with Sora equals Riku having no interest in him. Not having an interesting date with Leon results in Riku allowing this man to have sex with him_.

Sora shut himself in his room for the rest of the night as he difficultly tried to accept the fact that he really did not understand Riku. Whatever explanation Riku had better make sense because Sora could not wrap his mind around it.

The brunette was forced to deal with the wild night antics of the two men right next door to him. Apparently, his best friend had no shame in continuing coitus with Leon. Sora woke up groggily as he practically tore the blankets away from him in a prissy way.

Sora walked inside the kitchen to see a fully dressed Leon downing down the rest of his black coffee. He gave Sora an affirmative nod as a greeting before setting down the mug inside the sink. He watched Leon leave, probably out of courtesy since he had no need to be there anymore. With a sigh, the blue-eyed male began to pour his sugary and cinnamon squared cereal into a bowl.

Sora tensed up as Riku came into the kitchen. As his best friend walked past, Sora could smell he just came from a fresh shower. "Morning, Sora," Riku greeted nonchalantly. He opened the refrigerator to grab the quart of one percent milk for his friend, passing it to him.

Sora could not find it in him to thank the silver haired male. How could he after seeing him in such an inappropriate state? How could he talk to Riku normally after that incident? So instead of acting like nothing happened, Sora blurted, "How could you act so calm?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

Sora was slowly allowing his pent up aggression from last night to come forth into his words. "What do you mean, ' _what do you mean_ '? You know I saw you having sex with Leon, and you're just going to come in here acting like nothing happened? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sora. But, it looks like something is bothering you," Riku calmly answered. He even began to pour himself a bowl of cereal only upsetting Sora further. "Sorry you had to see me like that. It must have been embarrassing..."

"Of course something is bothering me. What does Leon have that I don't have?"

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you heard me. You weren't even into the idea of going on a date with Leon, but then you and him had s-sex. Suddenly, you're interested in him?"

"I'm not interested in him, Sora," Riku assured. "We got bored of each other, so we just had sex. It wasn't anything serious for the both of us."

Sora's mind was only reeling around in circles. Every time something came out of Riku's mouth, it only confused him more. "But I don't comprehend...why _Leon_? Why would you have sex with someone who is clearly not your type? It just doesn't make sense why would do something like that with someone you don't even know or hang out with...like me," Sora said very shyly. "It hurts that you would say that you enjoyed our date, then say I'm not your type, and then go and let someone you don't even like have sex with you."

"I don't mean to hurt you, Sora...but Leon has some qualities that you don't have..."

"What?"

With that statement, Riku left Sora alone in the kitchen to decipher what he meant this time.

* * *

 **A.N.: Things just got a little steamy. What could Riku possibly mean this time? Tune in to the next chapter.**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** You might be surprised what will happen during their first time. I might surprise a few others too haha...all I know is that it's going to be hot. And I like how you are guessing. It looks like it's someone else...but it really isn't! Keep guessing!

 **To acrossthegalaxies:** Riku's more than a jerk; he's a slut. Haha, just kidding. There's a reason for everything, but it looks so bad in Sora's eyes. I feel bad doing this to Sora...but happy for making some drama and smut.


	4. Caught Red Handed

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora could only imagine what Riku meant by "qualities that guys like Leon have". He already established that Leon wasn't very interesting to Riku and apparently he wasn't important enough to keep around in the morning. This meant Leon really did mean nothing to Riku and the sex they had really was just as Riku put it: mindless, non-committal sex.

Was it the sex? Was that what Riku meant by "qualities"? But, Sora refused to think of Riku in that manner. His best friend wasn't a slut, whore, or whatever other vulgar nickname that described a person who really liked to sleep around. The silver haired male must have meant something else...

The cerulean eyed male closed his eyes and imagined himself next to Leon. Sora had plenty of qualities that Riku had admitted to liking in a boyfriend...So maybe, it wasn't on the inside what mattered.

Perhaps it was the external characteristics Riku really cared about. That would explain why his friend would have sex with Leon. Leon was tall, had a body worth banging, and a handsome face. He dressed in leather and his muscles looked damn good in it. Sora, on the other case, was the complete opposite. He was short and knew he had come right up to Riku's chin if they stood shoulder to shoulder. His body wasn't as bulky as most men either and handsome wasn't really the first adjective that others would describe him as.

This meant it was inevitably impossible for him to even prove to Riku that he was right for him. Sora couldn't change anything about his body; it wasn't like he could magically grow a foot taller overnight.

Sora collapsed onto his bed very heavily, bouncing up slightly from the impact. He closed his eyes to rest them from the heavy thoughts his mind was swimming in. Instead, what he saw beyond the darkness in his eyelids was Riku's face; Riku's smiling and laughing face that was the result of one of Sora's jokes, back when things used to be so simple. But now...

Now his friend had changed. Sora thought of Riku's sweaty and pink-tinged face. His messy hair strewn about and sticking to his cheeks. His body was all sticky and was covered with a sheen of perspiration. Sora gulped as his hand trembled all the way down to his pants. He was getting hard at the thought of Riku slowly becoming undone. His fingers dipped below his undone jeans and the waistband of his boxers.

Sora breathed out as he grabbed the hardness that formed there, pumping it very slowly. He imagined Riku twisting, turning, those very sea-changing eyes gazing at him. Those plush lips which he had kissed the other day...how would they feel along his neck, his chest, and maybe even his cock if he were blessed with a taller height.

Sora allowed his cock to spring free, not being able to take the cramped space of his jeans. He squeezed to the tip, tightening his grip as he imagined himself with his legs around Riku. _Or maybe...or just maybe Riku's legs wrapped around him_ -

Sora gasped Riku's name as he came prematurely and he was about to curse out a long string of words before he noticed his own door opened. Riku stared at him, eyes wide as he walked into something he shouldn't have and slowly stared downwards-

"I didn't know you were busy." Riku's tone was calm in contrast to his shocked face.

The brunette's head was spinning into overdrive and his face heated up significantly. "C-can you knock next time!" Sora shouted as he felt flushed. His initial reaction was to grab the nearest pillow and throw it at the door, causing Riku to quickly retreat with an apology rushing out of his mouth. The brunette breathed heavily as he laid down with a huff.

Sora refused to leave his room until the late afternoon. If his empty stomach wasn't being a pain in the ass, he would have gladly stayed in his room all day. He hoped to not bump into his best friend, but his misfortune was clearly against him. There Riku was, walking around in the kitchen with a white tank top that was more transparent than opaque.

Sora pretended that he couldn't see Riku's lean body right through his shirt as he walked past him. But, he couldn't brush off the feeling that he was the one being looked at. Sora nervously turned around to confirm his feeling. Riku curiously gazed at Sora and his cheeks were pink. "W-what are you looking at?" the brunette stammered.

"Nothing," Riku simply answered. But, his gaze lowered and scanned down Sora's body. The brunette began to feel anxious as those two cyan orbs had an interesting fixation at the spot right in between Sora's legs.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sora hissed out in embarrassment. He ran to Riku and forced him to turn around by the shoulders. He insistently pushed his friend right out of the kitchen. Sora panted and looked at his friend when he successfully had driven the male out. "Well, what do you have to say for your behavior?"

Riku's eyebrows arched inward as he looked away. "I was just wondering when you grew up."

Sora's cheeks flared. He couldn't take this anymore. He dragged his friend by the hand and pushed him into his room. "Stay in your room and don't come out until you start actling like yourself!" Sora shouted as he slammed the door.

"Okay," he heard Riku nervously say from inside his room.

Sora pinched the bridge of his nose as he fanned his heated face with his hand. Food should help him get his mind off of things. Sora did his best to stay away from Riku for the rest of the afternoon. He thankfully made it safely to night time for bed without running into his friend even once.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sora's eyes opened to see his clock brightly display the numbers 3:28. He scratched his belly absentmindedly and yawned on the way to the bathroom. He was about to sluggishly walk down the hallway before a small noise caught his attention. Sora stopped in place and stilled his breathing. There it was again, only more clear: a small giggle coming from the direction of the living room. The brunette trailed his hand along the wall as a guide, stopping near the corner.

"Shh," someone hushed.

Another soft laugh came from the darkness which then trailed into soft smacking noises that sounded like two pairs of lips connecting. A low grunt from a slightly deeper voiced male followed by a gasp from another familiar one. _**Nofuckingway**_ -

Sora fumbled for the light switch angrily and flicked it on. A sudden brightness flooded the room and caused the two naked and visible figures on the couch to pull away from each other. Axel ( ** _fuckingAXEL_** ) proceeded to take a pillow from the couch to cover his business while Riku pulled the blanket hastily over his form.

"Haha, Sora, didn't know you were there," Axel laughed off nervously. Sora looked at the two with a deadpan stare.

"It's nearly three in the morning," Sora lisped very quietly as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Y-yeah, well-"

"Get out of my house," Sora simply ordered with a fake smile.

Axel gulped slightly as he grabbed for his clothes that were on the couch. "Sorry to intrude-"

"Put the pillow on the couch."

The redhead immediately tossed it on the couch on command while he covered his lower body with his pile of unfolded clothes instead. "I'm just gonna-"

"Now. Get. **OUT**."

Axel saluted briefly before he practically ran out of the door. Sora slowly turned to Riku, who gave him a nervous wiggle of his fingers as a wave. When he realized that Sora's face was serious, he sunk into the couch with shame.

"Riku," he said as calmly as possible. "It's three in the morning. Do you know that?"

Riku looked towards his folded hands that were on his lap. He acted like a child who just got caught red-handed by his parents.

"We're going to talk about this. Okay?"

Riku did not reply yet again and instead gnawed on his bottom lip. Maybe it was the pent up frustration of not being able to understand Riku. Maybe it was the fact that he was grumpy and it was so early in the morning. Sora didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stop the following actions.

Sora's hand shot up to grab Riku chin firmly and roughly turned it towards him. Riku's bottom lip was released by his teeth as he let out a shaky, surprised gasp. "Look at me. You're not allowed to invite your fucking hook ups here anymore. You're not allowed to go out with anybody until you get my approval of the asshole. You understand?" It wasn't a question; it was an order. Sora knew he had never demanded Riku to do something so aggressively and with a curse on top of that, but this, whatever **this** was, had to stop.

Sora noted the hint of a startled look flash across Riku's eyes. He heard the rough gulp of Riku's swallow and saw his hands squeeze his blanket tightly from his peripheral vision. "I-I understand, Sora," he stuttered.

Sora let go of Riku's chin and stood up. "Good. I'm going to go piss now."

Before Sora left, the image of Riku's now dazed eyes plagued his mind.

* * *

 **A.N.: Sora finally told Riku what was on his mind...in such a vulgar not-so-Sora-like way! Only Riku can make him go crazy like this. Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **gaara'sGurl101:** There's going to be drama every night! And not with just Leon...oh Riku, I made you a slut. HOT. XD

 **Ern Estine 13624:** Thank you! As a reward for waiting patiently, here is a chapter!


	5. Under House Arrest

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** What will happen to Sora this time? Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. :D

* * *

Like Sora had commanded, Riku did not bring another man home.

But, there was a noticeable change of his friend's personality. Riku could barely keep eye contact with Sora every time he entered the room. He was more quiet than usual as if he were stuck in his own thoughts. Sora wondered if he was the cause of this. Riku did look scared when he was serious last night. Perhaps the brunette was a little bit too harsh when he cursed at him. After all, it was very unlike him to talk to Riku like that.

"Riku," Sora called as he sat across the kitchen table from him. Riku's turned his head up very slowly as he continued to swirl the spoon in his coffee mug. "Can we talk?"

"About what Sora?" he asked timidly.

"About how I'm sorry."

Riku paused while stirring his caffeinated drink. "Why are you sorry?"

"I can't help but shake the feeling that you're scared of me because of last night. So, I'm sorry for frightening you...but I have a good reason to say that to you." Riku perked up a bit as he were interested in what Sora was saying. "I don't like the idea of you sleeping with other men. You deserve better than that."

"What happens if I told you that I wanted to have sex with those men?" Riku asked with a small smile, his disposition changing.

Sora blinked towards the table and twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well, then I would say those men aren't good for you to date like I previously thought. Any good man would respect you and your body, no matter what you would say. I was harsh towards you because I care about you, Riku. And I feel that you should respect yourself more..."

Riku gently laughed, the sound melodious to Sora's ears. "Oh, Sora, you really don't get it. I was never scared of you to begin with..."

As Riku rose from his chair, Sora couldn't stop his stare from lingering a little bit too long on his friend. His nightshirt that he stayed in all day was completely unbuttoned and all he wore underneath was a pair of black boxer briefs. Riku stepped towards Sora and walked until he was out of sight. Sora then felt a pair of arms loop around him from behind. Riku's fingers gently brushed against Sora's chest as his hands stilled over his breast. The brunette then felt Riku's chin rest on his shoulder along with the tickling of his hair. Sora smelled his friend's shampoo scented locks, the smell flooding his nostrils.

"In fact...I'm the very opposite of scared," his lucid whisper entered Sora's ear. That particular part of Sora turned a tomato red, along with the rest of his face. Riku leaned forward far enough for Sora to see his smile, his eyes getting that dazed look like last night. "I think it's quite touching that you don't want any other man to fuck me."

Sora almost jolted right out of his seat when Riku's lips grazed against his cheek. "I wonder Sora...are you saying all these things only because you care as a best friend should? Or is it because you want me all to yourself?" The tone of Riku's voice became so dangerously low that it was beginning to sound almost... _alluring_.

Riku's fingertips traced back up along the brunette's chest and along his neck before Sora felt his friend's warmth completely leave him. "Just kidding, Sora," Riku laughed. The brunette heard the retreat of Riku's footsteps and managed to gulp in a breath. What the hell was that? And what was this flooded and arousing feeling welling up within him? Sora's emotions were a tornado storming through the mid-west. Even when Riku came up to him just moments later, Sora couldn't calm himself. Yet, Riku was completely calm and casual as ever.

"Hey, Sora. Since I'm not allowed to go outside, can you take me out somewhere? I don't think we should stay inside all day."

"Huh? Oh sure. Where do you want to go?" Sora asked as he tried to relax.

"Hmm, I'm thinking a movie or something?" Riku suggested as he joined Sora once again at the table for a brief moment.

"S-sure, I'll see if I can find a showing online."

"Great," Riku said in a somewhat devilish tone. He leaned over with a hint of crooning smirk, eyes half-lidded. "I'm warning you. I'll be wearing my sexy underwear for our date."

"Get real," Sora said as he pushed his friend, causing the both of them to chuckle. As Riku left the room, Sora's laughter slowly died down.

Was Riku serious about wearing sexy underwear? If Riku was going to wear sexy underwear, then what would he call the underwear he was wearing right now? Sora thought Riku looked good in those boxer briefs. They were nice, tight, showed the contours of his package and **_oh gosh_** his butt and **_Sora really was thinking like a good-for-nothing pervert right now_** -

The brunette's forehead slowly connected with the table. Sora had a fully good reason to now be completely ashamed of himself. He had finished telling Riku he wanted respect to be given to the silver haired male and here he was doing the exact opposite by staring at his body like it was his prize.

The way he was acting like now convinced Sora he did the right thing of reprimanding Riku last night. Sora himself was the best guy he knew when it came to treating someone respectfully, yet here he was being plagued with naughty thoughts. He could only imagine what other men would do if they saw Riku right now in his lack of clothing and the sultriness he displayed to boot...Putting him under house arrest was the most practical thing to do if he wanted to protect Riku.

But there was something that was persistently bugging Sora in the back of his mind. Did Riku just say **date**? Sora dismissed the question. No way...Riku was surely joking. He must have been teasing him for being such a good and caring friend. That would explain why Riku was doing all those seductive things in the kitchen. That wasn't a very nice thing to do...

Maybe Sora should tease Riku then. As comeuppance, of course...He would do so at the movies. Sora smiled as he was confident in his ability to trick Riku. If that was the way Riku wanted to play, Sora would show him who was the boss.

* * *

 **A.N.: Sora is going to get back at Riku, no matter what! But in what ways, hmm hmm hmm. Tune in to the next chapter!**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Hahaha, I bet you're going to be happy when that time comes. You're going to like it! xD Riku just loves to make things worse for himself.

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** I'm glad it's getting good for you. I'm pretty sure it'll get better. :)


	6. Drive-in Movie

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** Hmm hmm hmm here's a chapter. You may like this. :)

* * *

As promised, Sora drove Riku to a theater. The brunette decided to leave out a key fact in that their destination was a drive-in theater. He had prepared their outing by bringing a cooler with a six-pack of soda and some chocolaty snacks.

Riku made a small "ooh" sound of approval upon arriving, unbuckling his seat belt as soon as they parked in a reasonable spot. "I feel like I'm back in the sixties. I really like it," Riku said impressed. "So that's why you brought the cooler with you."

"Yeah, I never knew there there was a drive-in nearby until I looked it up," Sora said. He was glad that they had gotten a good spot; the screen was clearly in view through the windshield of his red Camry. "I picked out a really bad movie that we would probably enjoy."

"Excellent. Maybe we can make out during the boring parts," Riku said with a flirty wink. There it was. Riku was teasing him again. How _gullible_ did Riku think he was? Sora was definitely going to concoct that revenge of his very, very soon in the near future. "Hey, look, it's starting."

Sora peered outside the windshield to see the large billboard-like structure light up with the opening credits of the movie. Sora began to make himself more comfortable by releasing his seatbelt. He rotated and took the key out of the ignition, the engine slowly dying down and the heater in the car turning off.

"So what did you bring in the cooler?" Riku asked curiously. He turned and climbed in between the two seats to investigate for himself. Sora briefly looked over only to see the male's butt sticking right in the air. He tried to look away politely, but he couldn't stop himself from stealing a couple more glances. His friend was actually wearing jeans that were a comfortable fit for once instead of the baggy ones he always wore, so it resulted in his butt looking more attractive than usual...

Sora pretended that his gaze was on the movie screen when Riku came back up with two cans of soda and a bag of chocolate sweets, offering one to him. "You have the greatest ideas. You've got a good smart head on your shoulders," Riku spoke with a grin.

Well, only half of that statement was correct. Sora did not have the purest of thoughts in his head right now. "Thanks..." The hisses of soda cans opening resonated in the car as the opening credits ended. The two of them leaned back in their seats and sipped their soft sugary drinks.

As the movie rolled through, Sora and Riku laughed at some of the little things they noticed in some scenes. Several actors or actresses had atrocious acting skills, some more than others. One would take a turn at mimicking one of the characters, then the other would follow through with a laugh and imitation as his own. There was even a point at one scene where the green screening was terrible which had Sora and Riku keeling over in laughter. Sora realized that this time was just like the times they spent together when they were younger. He didn't want these times to ever end...So it only encouraged him more to disallow Riku from seeing other men.

Sora's eyes shifted at Riku when the two of them were silent. Even through the dim lighting that was provided by the screen, he noticed the other shivered. It made sense that he was getting a little cold since it was dark outside and the heating was off. Riku shyly looked at Sora who was staring at him. "It's a bit chilly," he said sheepishly. He rubbed his hands together with a chuckle.

It seemed like the perfect time to mess with Riku when he was acting a little vulnerable. Sora's head rolled backward and away from Riku, hiding his smile,  
but keeping the humor out of his words. "So, you want to warm up a bit and make out?" he offered with a smooth tone. Sora heard the golden silence that was Riku's answer. He waited a few seconds before he turned towards Riku with a huge grin on his face. "Just ki-"

Sora's punchline was cut off when he realized that in the span of time between him looking away and looking back, he met eye to eye with his friend. Riku had leaned in significantly close to him and stared at Sora with a hazy look in his eyes.

"Warm me up then," Riku whispered. He reached for the back of Sora's head and his lips grazed the other male's. The kiss was a teasing reminder that Riku had the upper hand over poking fun at Sora.

Sora's fingers skimmed through Riku's hair before he pulled him in strongly. He was going to win this round. Riku may have seen through his little ruse, but he would be victorious in the end. The brunette could feel the mix of their warm breaths mingling as they pulled away to reconnect again. Sora then felt his lap significantly get warmer as a pair of thighs straddled him on his seat.

When did Riku move to sit on him? And why did it feel so damn good to have his friend's warm body sitting on him... _ **Wait**_. What was his goal again...? Sora was slowly losing himself to the pleasure that was Riku. His hands were already smoothing over Riku's waist to grab his hips. Sora's fingers twitched with the desire to move past the inside of Riku's sweater and touch the sweet and soft muscular ridges that was Riku's body, only to move up and brush over his firm pectorals-

Sora's eyes opened only to discover that his hands were selfishly following his desires, already groping Riku's chest roughly and lewdly as if he were a woman. His friend writhed against him, pulling their bodies more closely together, releasing a sweet moan that only belonged to Sora's ears because he was the cause of them. Sora pulled away quickly in realization of his non-gentlemanly actions and Riku gasped at the loss of Sora's lips. "W-what are we doing?" the brunette stammered.

"You were kissing and touching me," Riku answered softly. "Because you wanted to warm me up."

Sora gulped. Riku was right. He gave in to his lusty desires...and Riku was smiling about it. Had this joke turned around and pointed itself at Sora? "You're...you're teasing me. That's really mean," the brunette said meekly. "Now you're going to laugh at me and say that I'm not your type...Or say you were just kidding like before."

Riku looked concerned as he observed his friend. "I'm such a selfish guy for saying that before..." The silver haired male gave Sora a guilty grin as he slid off of the shorter male's lap, sat on the car's floor mat, and his body hunched over as he laid his head and folded arms on his friend's thighs. "Saying that you're not my type was just a cover up..."

"What?" Sora wheezed out, not believing his own ears. "Riku, can you just be straight with me for once?"

Riku gave a coy little smile as his hand reached for something beneath Sora's car seat. Sora felt his seat, along with him, roll back and click into place, eyes wide at the sudden movement. The silver haired male now had a bit more room to work with as he grasped Sora's knees. "I'm sorry Sora...I can't really be straight with you."

Sora's jaw dropped as his friend's hands, his **best friend** that he cannot repeat enough times, slid to his jeans. The brunette watched as Riku leaned up to peck him softly on the lips, feeling his button and zipper getting undone during the length of the teasing kiss.

"Because someone straight wouldn't desperately want to give you a blowjob," Riku murmured with a devious glint in his eyes.

* * *

 **A.N.: Aww, you want a sex scene? Guess what? I'M EVIL AND YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. -evil laughter- Review if you want the scene lovelies! mweeeheehee**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** So far, the way that Sora is getting back at Riku is never in his favor. XD But, the shift of roles will be very soon hahaha! Riku's just too much of a sexy vixen for his own good.

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** Errr yep. Don't really know what else to say. XD But, I'm glad you're still enjoying it.


	7. Drive-in to Me

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** This chapter is an apology for my evil cut off last chapter. Sorry hehehee.

* * *

All Sora heard was the word "blowjob" leave Riku's mouth. A blowjob, or fellatio, required a mouth around a penis, preferably a warm, nice, and sinful mouth. This 'equaled _Riku's_ mouth around _his_ penis and that just wasn't acceptable. The silver haired male hesitated, then climbed back onto Sora's lap.

"I'm not very considerate, am I?" Riku asked with a smirk. He grabbed the bag of chocolates from his seat and opened them, grabbing one in between his thumb and forefinger. He slipped the triangle shaped chocolate in his mouth, holding it with his lips. Sora blushed as Riku leaned in, kissed him deeply, and pushed the chocolate into his mouth.

Sora then felt Riku's tongue enter his mouth, not giving him an opportunity to even chew on the piece. The two shared a moan as their tongues caressed against one another. The chocolate mingled in between, their french kiss slowly melting it. Riku pulled away as soon as the chocolate fully disappeared, licking his lips with a satisfied smile. Sora was hopeful that Riku changed his mind about the oral sex. But, he was horribly mistaken.

"I couldn't begin without giving you a little foreplay," Riku said with a wink as he descended in between Sora's legs once more.

"R-Riku! What the-?!" He was a blubbering mess as his pants and boxers were being shuffled down his legs. All he could think at the moment was ' ** _Am I even presentably shaven enough for Riku down there_** -' No, that should be the very last thing on his mind. Sora should be worrying about his friend, his _best_ friend of all people, was about to go down and dirty right in between his legs in a _fucking public place_ of all locations where it was possible for anybody to accidentally look at the show. Sora should start focusing on making Riku stop-

Sora gasped as Riku's hand grabbed at his half-erect dick. "Ooo, it's almost ready," Riku commented with a much-too-ecstatic grin. "Let's fix that, hmm?"

Oh, _nooooo_. Sora's thoughts were not helping him at all. All this time, they had been making him hard (and "ready" as Riku had put) instead of helping him get out of this problematic situation. Maybe he could dissuade the other male if he failed to get an erection. Sora tried to purposely visualize something sexually mundane-

Riku's head dipped and Sora saw his tongue take a rough, long lick up his staff. Sora's hips jerked, betraying his self-control. Cerulean eyes sealed shut as Sora now not saw, but only felt several more kitten-like licks along the head of his cock. Riku's hand joined as it wrapped around the base, stroking ever so lightly. Despite his efforts, Sora's body double-crossed him by becoming even more erect. His penis was a fucking traitor!

"You know, you're pretty big for a short guy, Sora. I wanted your cock as soon as I saw it," Riku softly said before his lips finally wrapped around his tip, sucking very gently. Sora's hands twitched above his friend's head, struggling between wanting to pull Riku off or push him further. Instead, they arrived at an impasse and twitched in place.

"R-Riku, why are you...doing this," Sora hissed out as he bit his bottom lip. Riku's lips pulled off and his lips curved into a small smile.

"I have quite a lot to explain huh," Riku admitted with guilty stare. "But, it'd be kind of hard if my mouth was full..." he trailed off with an embarrassed smile. Sora's eyes practically bulged as his friend stuffed a quarter of his cock into his mouth. Man, the inside of Riku's mouth was feverishly hot...Sora's hands dropped to his sides as he breathed out a moan.

Riku's lips slid off with a loud slurp before he spoke again. He was so soft-spoken that Sora was struggling to hear. "I'm so selfish, Sora..." Riku let saliva accumulate in his mouth before he purposely spat onto his hand. His palm glided over Sora's member and slicked it up with each stroke. As Riku gave him a hand job, Sora's eyes fought to stay open. "All this time, I wanted to avoid dating you because I'm so selfish."

"I-I don't understand," Sora stuttered. Riku's glassy cyan eyes connected with Sora's before he engulfed half of the member. This time, Riku bobbed his head rhythmically. Sora released a soft cuss as one of his hands finally gripped onto a tuft of Riku's soft and luscious hair. "Y-you're pretty generous if you ask me..."

Riku's cheeks flushed before he concentrated all of his efforts on giving his friend head. Riku's hands began to fondle Sora's sack before forcing his mouth to dive all the down. The brunette's mouth opened to let out a soundless breath. Oh, _shit_. Sora heard the lewd sounds of Riku's slurps and the raw noises of him almost gagging. He couldn't believe Riku could fit all of him into his mouth...The heat radiating from Riku's mouth and tongue was building up an oncoming orgasm from Sora. Sora's other hand desperately clenched against the window, fingers desperately sliding along the foggy glass and squeaking as they moved.

Riku slid off, stopping Sora's orgasm short. He was at his peak and was completely out of it. Riku's words were a mixed jumble of vowels and consonants that he was unable to comprehend at the moment. "Sora, do you remember when I said I liked embarrassing things in a relationship?" Sora barely had enough energy in him to nod. Sora distinctly felt Riku's hands caress his erection, though. "You see, the thing is, I really like cock. I like it inside my mouth, inside _me_..."

Sora became significantly harder as Riku was admitting such lewd things. He really tried to concentrate on the rest of Riku's explanation, but it was difficult when Riku was so good at this...

"But, I could never ask you for that. It would be selfish of me to ask you for something that you don't even want." Riku proceeded to suck Sora's member once more, only this time shoving it in between his lips without hesitation. He allowed Sora to slightly enter his throat and that's when the brunette lost all self-control. Sora couldn't bear to listen anymore.

"I-I'm sorry," Sora apologized before he felt Riku's head begin to pull back. The brunette shoved his friend back down with Riku slipping out a surprised sound. He incredulously looked at Sora, who kept a lusty stare at the male on his knees. "I'm going to cum..." Sora sighed out in relief as he released into Riku's mouth, keeping his head there. But, then he realized he was just shooting his load into Riku's mouth on his own accord and without Riku's permission. Sora panicked as he pulled out, a strand of drool and semen still connecting the head of his cock to Riku's lips. "Shit, I didn't mean to do that without you saying it was okay!"

Riku stared at the male in confusion as Sora scrambled for something, anything to suffice as something for Riku to spit into. He finally settled with the empty soda can, handing it to Riku. "Gosh, I must taste so disgusting. S-spit it in here-" Sora's eyes expanded when he heard a resounding gulp from Riku. Did, did he just...?

"Sora, I didn't expect that from you," Riku shyly admitted. "So commanding."

Riku didn't look like he was revolted, so that was a good sign. But, Sora couldn't help thinking that he forced Riku to swallow. He heard rumors of what semen tasted like; it wasn't the most pleasing taste in the world. "You didn't have to do that," Sora muffled as he covered his mouth. "You should have spit it out."

"Does it turn you on more if I spit?"

"N-no. Well, actually, I wouldn't know." Sora rapidly shook his head as a means to get back to a more critical matter. "Y-you were saying before that I would be doing something I don't want," Sora repeated. "What did you mean by that?"

"I thought you would expect me to be _manly_ ," Riku explained. "And I thought you would get bored of me."

"Bored of you? Riku, you couldn't be more wrong," Sora panted out. "So, you slept with those other men because you thought you would burden me with your sexual preferences?"

Riku nodded with a disappointed look in his eyes. "So, I would burden you then..."

"No way," Sora denied. He was beginning to tuck himself into his pants, making himself presentable. "Riku, you should have communicated with me from the start. I would like to try whatever you like."

"But, wouldn't that be forcing you? I don't want to be a bad lover," Riku sighed.

Sora shook his head with a smile as he helped the male from the floor. He guided Riku so he sat in between his spread legs, causing him to blush when Sora suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. "I want to, Riku. If something turns you on, I want to try it."

Riku smiled as he leaned into Sora's touch. He was still convinced that he was coercing Sora into a relationship he wouldn't be comfortable with. "If you say so...We should probably get back home."

"Y-yeah, we should."

* * *

 **A.N.: Hope you enjoyed this spicy scene that ended a little sweet. Be prepared for more. :D**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** This relationship is going to be a mix of sweet with kinky, so you can only imagine what they will do in later chapters. But, Riku's going to be quite surprised. xD

 **To acrossthegalaxies:** I think even I was waiting for this. I couldn't wait to write it. Expect more scenes in the near future!

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** Yay thanks! :)


	8. No Longer Friends

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** Sora finally is about to have someone he wants. But is he really prepared?

* * *

The warmth from Riku's body against his in the car never left Sora, even when Riku climbed back into the passenger seat. Sora was still trying to calm his heart that hammered strongly against his rib cage. Now they were going to go home after something very intense and intimate just occurred in his own vehicle.

Riku sent a lingering smile in Sora's direction when he entered the apartment before the shorter male. All the brunette could stare at were those plump lips that were previously around a very private part of him. "Sora, are you coming inside?" Riku asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, yeah," Sora answered as he followed Riku. He locked the door behind them, slipping off his shoes. Entering his home felt more different than any other time. It was as if now he was one of the men Riku finally desired. It was like Riku invited him inside, even if the apartment belonged to the both of them. The atmosphere was far from normal and leaning towards intimate.

What were they considered now? Were they still friends or were they more? Would Riku continue sleeping with other men or would he only do this with Sora? Would it be weird between the two if they were still living together? Even so, Sora entered his room to change into his night wear. Riku knocked on the door and he opened it, allowing the male inside. "Riku?"

The silver haired male walked past Sora. "Here, hold this," Riku said. He slipped his sweater right over his head. It was thrown in Sora's direction, where it flew right into his face. Sora could smell Riku's cologne on the garment. He could also whiff the soft and comforting scent of the silver haired male.

Sora yanked the sweater off his head. He gave Riku a bewildered look as he was beginning to fully undress. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you," Riku answered.

His friend was blunt as always and nearly naked, too. Sora blushed deeply before he looked away. "Isn't this moving a little too fast?"

"Relax, Sora. It'll be just like old times like when we were younger, when we used to sleep in the same bed. You can look now."

Sora peered back at Riku carefully, seeing that he was fully dressed in his pajamas. He deeply misunderstood Riku's intentions and now he felt like an absolute fool. "O-oh. Okay."

"What's this? You sound disappointed. Or even nervous," Riku chuckled out, slipping into Sora's covers.

"N-no way," Sora said uneasily. "I would have banished you from my room if you wanted to, you know."

Riku chuckled out, "Then come into bed with me." Riku patted the empty space right next to him and beckoned the shorter male with a sly smirk. Sora bravely sat on the bed, very far away from his friend. "Come on, a little closer," Riku encouraged with a grin. "I don't bite."

Sora could argue with that last sentence; if Riku had an opportunity to bite him, he was sure Riku would take it. The silver haired male's sensuality is what tampered with Sora's hungry sex drive, and he was terrified of Riku feeding it with his tempting words and body. With a gulp, Sora lifted up the corner of his blankets and slipped in. He shifted closer to the laying male, who immediately moved very closely to Sora.

"See? Just like old times," Riku said softly before wrapping his arms around Sora's neck. Well, this wasn't _too_ bad. "Mind turning off the lights?" Sora reached for his lamp and switched it off, the room becoming completely dark. The brunette expected something dirty to happen now that it was dark, but Riku had not done anything but say, "Good night."

"Night, Riku," Sora said back. He felt Riku settle into his chest, the warmth from his cheek warming the spot there. Even if a ton has happened between the them, even if Sora still had important questions about the status of their relationship right now, Sora really liked the innocent closeness of their bodies. But, his mind persistently kept him awake. It didn't allow him to sleep peacefully; he didn't keep track of the time, but he felt Riku's body slowly sink into the bed with dead weight, indicating he was just about to fall into a deep slumber. "Wait, Riku, are you asleep?" Sora whispered in the dark.

"Hmm?" Riku said sleepily as he peeked an eye open. He shifted his one-eyed gaze towards where he thought Sora's face was in the darkness. "Wha' is it?"

"Are we still friends?" Sora asked nervously.

"You woke me up for a question like that?" Riku chuckled. Sora heard the small shuffle of the silver haired male moving. "Of course we are friends. We always will be."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, are we still _friends_?" Sora repeated with emphasis on the last word.

Riku hummed as he finally understood what Sora said. "Well, you did order me to not sleep with other men. You should figure out the answer at this point, or at least ask me out already."

Sora was about to ask Riku the big embarrassing question, but some other words ended up instinctively escaping his mouth. "I don't need to ask you out. You're mine," Sora argued as he possessively wrapped his arms even tighter around his companion's waist. He could feel Riku's small breaths hit his neck and soon his lips. Sora was then surprised to feel Riku's lips timidly press to his own. They moved with an innocent sweetness that it pulled a quiet moan from Sora.

"Okay," Riku softly whispered in between a kiss. "Good night, Sora."

Sora blushed deeply as Riku pulled away and snuggled his head right back into its original spot: Sora's chest. Riku just officially agreed to be his boyfriend; now how was he going to fall asleep if his heart pulsed stronger than before? But Sora still whispered a meek, "G-good night."

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** I will definitely be explaining that in another chapter. Sora's going to be a bit angry. xD

 **Ern Estine 13624:** Thanks fren. :]


	9. A Morning Situation

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** So the two aren't friends anymore. What will this new found discovery lead to?

* * *

It was starting to become routine that Riku would sleep so innocently next to Sora. The silver haired male had done nothing too extreme.

But, Sora knew the innocence would not last. Riku was a true vixen from the inside of his heart. the kisses the two shared the next night had gone on far longer than the first night they spent together in his bed. Sora found Riku's lips on his own for an extensive amount of time, and with Riku straddling him. The silver haired male's tongue would sneak inside and roll around Sora's so slowly and sensually that it would unwittingly remind Sora of the things his tongue was doing to his cock.

Even Riku's choice of clothing changed. Yesterday, the silver haired male wore button up pajamas that decently covered his skin. Now he had resorted to wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and a tank top that only ended right above his belly button. Sora tried not to admire the muscles that Riku's lack of clothing revealed.

Sora couldn't stop himself from getting too excited during their new session of long make-outs. Riku's bare skin just drove him up the wall. His hands rebelled against his thoughts as they would sometimes linger across Riku's revealed abdomen and lower back.

Now Sora's hands went a little further with their exploration. They traveled to Riku's warm buns, squeezing them like the secret pervert he was. When Sora felt Riku's hips collide with his in reaction, he soon found out he wasn't the only one getting excited. Riku moaned into his mouth as he moved his hips around in circles, giving pleasurable friction to the two of them. Sora slightly panted as Riku dry humped him, biting his lower lip.

But, the brunette had to halt their fooling around. After all, they couldn't go too far. It wasn't as if Sora was prepared for it anyway...Riku then cuddled very closely to Sora, giving him one last good night kiss before falling sound asleep. This night had ended much more innocently than he thought.

"Night," Riku whispered as his eyes twinkled, his lips lingering over Sora's. The brunette nearly groaned at the inner desires his body was struggling with. But, he had to calm his hormones.

But, Sora's dreams weren't so innocent and he couldn't keep a leash on his hormones when he was unconscious. It seemed that as soon as he saw Riku in such an intimate way, his mind was slowly getting corrupted by the silver haired male. Sora dreamt of the two making out and having sex in his own bed, tongues clashing and swirling messily around, Riku's moans filling his mouth with its sweet noises. There was an evident lack of clothing between the two, something Sora was secretly craving during the night, but could only safely imagine in his thoughts and now his dream. Riku was begging him to touch him, guiding his hand down his chest and in between his legs. Sora obliged to Riku's silent request as he thrusted into him, hand wildly stroking his cock while groaning out his name-

That was until Sora woke up from his dream. There was something odd about this morning though. He also noticed that he was against a very warm body, his pelvis pressed against something supple and firm. Sora looked down to see himself pitching a tent that had a smidgen of a wet spot on it, that very bump pressed into someone's butt. He registered the slight movement of his hips and hand, immediately stopping them both. He was holding something sticky and warm.

"S-Sora," he heard the owner of the body against him moan softly. Sora looked back up to see Riku's pink face tilt towards him. Sora blinked as the fog in his head cleared up. He moved away from Riku, realizing that he was inappropriately close to him, even pressing his erection to his backside on top of that. Sora's hand recoiled as he noticed it was covered with something thick and clear. Was this-

Riku turned around to confirm Sora's answer. His boxer briefs were halfway down his thighs. His thighs and cock were covered with the same clear glaze, spread in sticky webs on his pelvis.

"Riku, what happened?" Sora asked with a gulp. Though it was blatantly obvious what happened. The evidence was all over his sticky hand and splattered on Riku's lower body.

"W-well, you spooned me in the middle of the night," Riku nervously explained. "You started muttering my name...and you began to hump me. T-then you put your hand in my pants..."

Sora blushed deeply as he realized that this matched his dream almost too perfectly. Whatever he had done to Riku in his dream reciprocated through his actions in real life. This meant he had harassed Riku in his sleep, doing something without his permission yet again. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't know what I was doing."

"You...are?" Riku asked slowly.

Sora grabbed a nearby tissue and began to wipe his sticky hand. "Yeah, I-I guess I must have done that in my sleep. Here, you should use these to clean yourself..." He handed the silver haired male the whole box of tissues.

"But, Sora-" Riku tried to explain, grabbing Sora's arm.

Sora blushed as he looked at Riku. The silver haired male was just as shocked as him. He couldn't blame Riku; he also woke up to quite a surprise. Sora would have continued if he actually knew what he was doing. He would have continued if he had the necessary items! "S-sorry Riku. I really need to clean up."

Sora gently grabbed Riku's hand and pulled it away from his arm. He felt terrible for leaving it at this, but he would makeup for it. Soon.

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** As you wished, here's another chapter. And it's going to lead into something good. Mweeheehee.

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** Thanks fren :D


	10. Preparations, Preparations, Preparations

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** Sora is so embarrassed from the other night! So what's he going to do about it?

* * *

Sora had a list of things he was planning to do today. With Riku agreeing to not sleep with other men, he had a lot of preparations to make. First, he had to analyze what kind of relationship he was going to get into with Riku. He needed to do an extensive amount of research on the type of sex he thought Riku liked...

Sora recalled something his friend had said in the car, about how he liked "cock inside him". Riku liked to be on bottom from what he unfortunately discovered with those other men. So, Sora had to know what it was to be a great top. He must have had it in him considering what he had done to Riku in his sleep. Sora briefly stared at his hand that was previously covered with the older male's thick spunk. How thick it was all over Riku's cock and thighs. Riku seemed to be turned on by being submissive, so his dominance had to be spot on.

The brunette opened his laptop and began to open an incognito tab of one of his internet browsers; he really didn't like the idea of someone tampering with his computer and finding this lewd research. He began with typing in the words "submissive" and "dominant" and began to scan the information that loaded up in his screen.

Sora's face turned redder by the moment as his eyes moved back and forth. Words like condoms and sex toys. He never knew certain lubricants had effects on the body. Maybe Riku was into something like BDSM as another link suggested...

The brunette closed his laptop from becoming too embarrassed. Sora decided he should use this morning's moment as an incentive to make Riku feel even more good when they were finally together. Sora knew he needed things like condoms and lubricant. Maybe he should start in investing those items first, and perhaps check more into the sultrier side of his research.

Sora went to go outside and announced his leave by shouting. "Riku, I'm going to go out. I'll be right back."

Riku hesitantly craned his head around the corner of his bedroom's doorway. "Can I come along?"

Sora gulped. Riku couldn't come along with him. It would be way too embarrassing to shop for the items he would use another day. "Ah, no. It's not needed. Thank you though."

"Oh, okay..." As Sora left, Riku gave him a small disappointed look. The brunette felt guilty for leaving him behind, but it was for his own reasons.

Sora ended up driving to a sex shop. He felt awkward when he entered, nervously looking about. He wondered what he looked like to the others in the store. Did he look like some sort of pervert? Or maybe more like a helpless and clueless virgin? Sora could relate more to the latter; it wasn't as if he knew what he was doing or what exactly he was buying. There was too much information to digest from the Internet.

The brunette passed by a shelf of lubes. He couldn't believe there was such a variety that extended beyond what he saw on his computer, and not even only for anal sex. Sora's hand hovered over the line of products, picking out a couple that seemed basic and comprehensible. One for anal and the other for oral, since Riku seemed to enjoy giving blowjobs...Now wasn't the time to think of that. Sora blushed before he came to another aisle as if he were doing this for business. He grabbed a pack of latex condoms that seemed like it would fit in his size criteria.

That should be it, right? These were the basic of basics for sexual intercourse. But, a wall of objects caught Sora's eye in interest. He looked upon it, his whole face turning beet red. Riku was taller and more muscular; he had a height advantage as well as a strength advantage. How in the world would Sora be dominating over someone like him?

This wall of goods may very well be the answer. It would solve the issue and make it possible for the brunette to satisfy his lover. Maybe Riku liked stuff like this too. Sora could always return it or throw it out if it didn't work. With a gulp, Sora began to shove some of the the things rather viciously into his basket. He couldn't believe he was doing this...

"I-I would like to purchase these," Sora stammered. He spilled the objects quickly over the register.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sora came back home with a humiliating blush. The cashier definitely thought he was some kind of pervert. He felt so dirty for purchasing these items! Sora entered his home and immediately went straight to his room. He had to hide this bag before Riku even saw. What he did not expect was to find that exact person on his bed, touching himself as his nose was buried in Sora's pillow.

Riku gasped as he noticed that somebody else was in the room, hand stroking to a halt. "S-Sora!" What was it about the both of them and walking in on each other while masturbating?

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Sora murmured with an embarrassed blush. He was about to leave the room, but then he had stopped right before his door. Riku was in his room and on his bed, touching himself shamefully. His face was shoved into his pillow, probably sniffing Sora's scent as he masturbated. Why should Sora walk away if he was the cause of this? Why should Sora waste such a wonderful opportunity? Instead of walking out the door, Sora closed it shut.

Sora didn't need all that research this morning; all he needed to do was go with the flow. The words were just so fluently escaping his mouth that it was silly for him to be so nervous at all. "I'm so sorry, Riku," Sora apologized softly. He felt his lips naturally curve into a smirk as he approached the male on the bed. "I'm responsible for this, aren't I?"

Riku's chin lifted in interest as Sora walked towards him. He blushed as Sora grabbed something out of the bag and opened the package with his hands.

"Riku, take off all your clothes."

* * *

 **A.N.: Ha...someone should shoot me for being evil. Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Only a little. Riku came mostly on himself though hahaha. It would be so funny if Riku found whatever Sora had been searching! Glad to make your day!

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** Thanks! :)


	11. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_Summary: Sora couldn't stop thinking that maybe Riku didn't have to look too far when looking for someone. Maybe Riku could find something in him. Maybe he could be Riku's boyfriend? AU. SoRiku. Multiple chapter story._

 **A.N.:** Huehuehue.

* * *

"Riku, take off all your clothes."

Riku's eyes appeared shocked as Sora stood in front of him. As he opened the package, Sora swung around a pair of handcuffs in his hand. His eyes followed the metallic object go around in circles and then traveled up to the smirking lips the other male possessed.

"What?" Riku questioned.

"I said to take off all your clothes," Sora repeated.

Riku hesitantly obeyed Sora's request as his hands began to shove down the rest of his bottom garments. Well, it wasn't like he would say no to something Sora wanted to try.

"Slowly," Sora softly commanded.

Riku nodded as his hands grabbed the edge of his shirt, slipping it off leisurely. He seductively stared at the male before he threw it to the side carelessly. Sora's hands were suddenly on him, guiding him to turn around. Riku felt Sora's hands rub up and down his back.

"Put your hands together."

Riku willingly listened to what Sora had to say. How could he deny him when he was just so smoothly talking into his ear? Sora latched a cuff onto both of the silver haired male's wrists behind his back, tightening them as needed. "Sora, I don't think this'll stay on for long," he chuckled.

"Really?" Sora dangled a pair of keys right in front of Riku's face, trailing it down his chest. "Because I think they will." Oh, so it was _those_ kind of handcuffs. Riku's heart beat quickly, finally starting to realize his current position. "Here, hold onto these." Sora slid the wide ring of keys onto Riku's cock as he pushed the male onto the bed. "Stay there, okay?"

Riku now felt utterly embarrassed. He never thought he'd be carrying keys in this manner. He never expected to be lying down and super exposed in front of his boyfriend. Where in the world did this side of Sora come from? But, it was turning him on, his erection practically touching his own stomach. Sora grabbed his bag and brought it to the corner of the bed, smiling as he pulled out single bottle.

"I went shopping for some things that I thought you might enjoy," Sora explained as he opened the bottle. He poured some of the clear gel over his hands, giving Riku a dark stare. "This is supposed to warm and sensitize the body."

Riku sharply inhaled as Sora's hands were soon rubbing it onto his chest, his skin being dragged with the rotations of his hands. Sora massaged it down Riku's abdomen and to his exposed inner thighs, purposely missing a very important part.

Riku was soon feeling the magic of this mysterious fluid, feeling his body warm up. He could feel a tingling sensation wherever Sora touched, biting his lip. Finally, Sora moved his hands down to his hard cock, smoothing the rest of it there.

"Ah...!" Riku suddenly yelped as Sora's lips wrapped around one of his sensitive than usual nipples. He choked out a moan as Sora pumped him slowly, his cock becoming significantly warmer. His nerves were becoming more responsive as Sora's tongue swirled more roughly. "E-everything is so sensitive," he gasped out.

Sora's lips traveled to the other nipple, flicking his tongue swiftly across it, staring down at Riku with a dominating look. His tongue trailed down until it hovered around the head of his cock, not quite touching it. Riku didn't breathe for that whole moment until Sora pulled away as he pressed his hips fervently against Riku's hole. He whined lightly, the effects of this warming concoction getting to him.

"Sora," Riku beckoned as he moved his body in a swaying, seductive way. "I-I don't think I can take it..." Sora's eyes narrowed at him in heat, grabbing his legs and putting them above his shoulders. Riku gasped as Sora rubbed a lubricated finger along his hole, soon warming it under his touch. "Oh, Sora, please...!"

Sora panted as he withdrew his cock, spreading the same lotion only on the head. He rubbed the tip against Riku's entrance, feeling it twitch each time he pressed against him.

Riku was soon breathing heavily. His nipples were hard and tingling, his cock was throbbing, and now his hole was twitching hungrily. Everything was so warm...How in the hell did it come to this? Sora was supposed to be learning from him. The brunette was not supposed to be so natural at this...! Or so good for that manner. "Please...oh _please_ ," he begged as he closed his eyes. His own hips began to move along with Sora's, feeling the head slowly breach him. It was stretching Riku and he was so delirious that the pain registered as pleasure in his brain. "Oh yes, yes, _yes_...!"

"Uh uh," Sora chided with a _tsk tsk tsk_ motion of his finger. He slowly exited, Riku thrashing his head helplessly. "Your hole was just so eager to be entered. Were you playing with it when I walked in? What were you imagining?"

"Y-you," Riku answered shyly. "I was thinking about you touching me in your sleep..."

"Really?" Sora threw the lotion aside, pulling two bottles out of the bag. "Hmm, tell me Riku...is there any way for you to give me a blowjob as I finger you?"

Riku nearly choked on his answer. He was not used to Sora talking in this way yet. But, this was an opportunity for him to take over and not feel so helpless. "I-I could show you. Lay down." Sora laid on the bed, arms bent behind his head. Riku rolled over and climbed over the male's lounging body, facing away from Sora. "Like this," Riku softly said, his butt directly in front of Sora's face.

"This is a nice view," Sora said with a grin. Sora reached in between his and Riku's bodies, squirting some of one bottle onto his cock. He stroked it, his hand getting slippery with each stroke. "So, what's this called?"

"S-sixty-nine."

"I think that's my new favorite number."

Riku rolled his eyes as he laughed. Sora could still manage to be his old self even in bed. But, then he felt Sora's digits near his rear, gasping as he finally entered one. Sora's hips nudged forward to give Riku a signal, and he gladly followed it.

Riku allowed his mouth to be filled completely with Sora's cock. This time, though, it only entered so much easier due to it being slippery. He could taste a mixture of chocolate and strawberry as his tongue slid around. Riku's eyes became half-lidded as he indulged in this interesting tasting lube and moaned lightly. It only encouraged the male to suck that much faster, eager to taste more of this delicious concoction. Sora's cock tasted good, but it tasted better with this...He moaned audibly as Sora's fingers were delving inside him, mocking the movements of his tongue. Riku allowed his jaw to widen even more, giving access to his throat. Now all he had to do was relax-

Riku felt Sora impatiently fill him with two more fingers. He almost choked as he pulled his head off suddenly, spittle in multiple strands on his chin. "S-Sora!" he hoarsely moaned.

"That's good, right?" Sora asked in lust, swirling his fingers about. "You're sucking them in...I could probably fit my whole hand in there if I wanted." Riku whined as Sora stroked his insides. Why was he opening up so easily like a whore? When Sora slipped in a fourth digit, Riku groaned out. He couldn't take much more than that.

"Sora, I want you inside...I can't take much more," he breathed out.

Sora reacted by flipping the both of them over, turning and straddling the other. "Okay!"

"D-don't act so eager!"

"Oh. I mean...okay babe," Sora said more hotly, causing Riku to roll his eyes. "Let me just get a condom-"

"No. I want you in. Now," Riku sighed as he wrapped his legs around Sora's waist.

Sora blushed before positioning the head of his cock almost too willingly against Riku's hole. "Well alright..."

Riku inhaled deeply as Sora finally entered him. "W-wow, you're even bigger than I thought," he hissed out. He yelped out when Sora rolled his hips, going all the way inside. It would have hurt more if Riku wasn't so wet inside. "H-hey, can you warn me before you do that?"

"Riku, you're so warm and tight," Sora whispered into Riku's ear. Riku felt his hips get grabbed tightly. He suddenly found his whole world spinning as he was turned around with adrenaline fueled strength, face pressed against the bed and knees parted.

"S-Sora!" he shrieked in embarrassment, restrained hands balling into fists behind his back. "This way? Really?!"

"Riku, who do you belong to?" Sora asked into Riku's ear, causing him to significantly blush.

"Huh?" Riku asked dreamily as Sora's voice sent a pleasurable chill up his spine. Did his lifetime friend always sound this sexy?

"Who do you belong to?"

Riku gasped as the brunette pulled on his restrained arms, his upper body being pulled with it. He dangled in the air as his knees were planted on the bed. Sora began to move his hips back and forth, causing Riku to sputter out some noises.

"I... ** _ohh_**. Ohh...!"

Riku's eyes looked down to see Sora flicking a bottle open, instantly recognizing the contents from before. It was poured over the head of his cock and Sora was already swirling his thumb around the tip, coating it wetly. His dick prickled with hypersensitivity, only intensifying Sora's touches.

"Who do you belong to?" Sora rasped out as he pulled on Riku's arms a little more roughly, shooting a pain up to his shoulders. The silver haired male cried out, loving the abuse he was being put through.

"Sora!" he screamed out as his eyes teared up. He flushed when he could have sworn that Sora's member became even harder.

"Who's the only one that's allowed to fuck you?"

Riku's mouth was releasing ragged breaths and moans that were only increasing in volume. Sora's hips were only winding more powerfully by the second. Riku could feel the brunette's cock practically throbbing in need inside him. "S-Sora!"

"Now, who's the only person you want to fuck you?"

Sora's thumb was slipping and sliding through his already sensitive slit. Riku's eyes were slowly rolling back, his moans only getting rougher as Sora went to town on his ass. "G-gonna cum," Riku hissed out.

"Who, Riku? _Who_?" Sora persisted as he bit his ear.

"So-Ra, So _Raaaa_!" Riku repeated Sora's name in unintelligible spurts with each ram of Sora's hips. He elicited a keening wail when he couldn't take it much more, feeling his body arch beyond its comfort zone as Sora pulled on his arms strongly. He clenched up around Sora's engorged organ, feeling himself get filled up like a cream pie as he too came so hard that it hit him on his own face. Riku's final gasp was an octave higher that echoed against the walls and possibly against the neighbor's walls before his body hunched forward in a slump. Sora held onto him tightly from behind as he pulled out, watching Riku's hole clench and unclench and spill out some of the cum that was shot into it. "Oh fuuuuuck," Riku moaned out highly, tiredly resting on the bed. He registered himself getting unhandcuffed as Sora then held him tightly again.

The last thought that went through his mind was how could he fall for a wolf in sheep's clothing.

* * *

 **To gaara'sGurl101:** Sora had it in him all along. Poor Riku didn't find out until now. XD

 **To acrossthegalaxies:** I do it to torture everybody...but in the end, I tortured myelf from not writing it until now. :(

 **To Ern Estine 13624:** Thanks friend. :]


	12. Dessert Comes Before Breakfast

**A.N.:** This story be not dead! I sweaaar. I'm ALiiiiiiive! Reply to my lovely reviewers at the end, the next chapter will be uploaded soon and the smut/drama and explanations for Riku's sluttiness will be explained! I'm excited!

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Riku groaned sleepily. He opened an eye in slight annoyance. He wanted to sleep longer, but the light was already hitting his eye...He leaned up with a grumpy look on his face. Riku glared through the hair that was in his face. He had never been a morning person.

Riku was about to step right out of bed before he felt a tenderness near his backside. His mouth froze in an open circle as he hoarsely grunted. "Oh, fuck," he cursed out before he held it, closing his eyes.

Riku grunted as stumbled off the bed. He expected to be able to stand on his own two feet, but he wobbled to the floor, his hands bracing his fall. "Oh, sweet mother of..." Riku choked out before he used the bed as support.

Before he completed his curse, his eyes stared straight ahead to see a slumbering Sora. He was not surprised to see the other still sleeping; his best friend had always been a heavy sleeper. But, he still should keep it down nonetheless...

Sora's sleeping face was more peaceful compared to last night, though. He looked innocent like his usual self in contrast to the persona he held when fucking him. Riku gulped lightly as his head sunk into the edge of his mattress. Woah, that really happened last night. It wasn't that his ass hurt, but it was more like he was surprised that happened at all. Sora really went to town on his ass with a bit of bondage included.

But, there was something uncomfortable bothering him back there. Riku blushed before his hand reached behind himself. His finger moved along his tender hole, eyes widening when he finally figured out what was bothering him so much.

But, he just couldn't really solve anything in this position. Riku peered over at his sleeping boyfriend before hiding behind the bed. He grabbed the lubricant very quietly. He sighed before getting onto his knees with the side of his face pressed against the ground.

Riku's hands went in between his spread knees before squirting some of the gel onto his fingers. He bit his lip before he slid one slippery digit inside. To think that Sora was fully inside him just hours ago...No wonder his walls were all sensitive. Riku swirled it around before exiting, taking out a hearty amount of semen.

Riku blushed deeply before wiping it off with a tissue, re supplying his digit with lube before repeating the process. He couldn't believe he was brought down to doing this of all things.

"Woah..."

Riku jumped out of his own skin, leaning up to see Sora staring at him. "Y-you're awake?!"

"Riku, are you fingering yourself?"

"No I'm-" Before Riku had a chance to fully discuss this with Sora, something else did the explaining for him. A thin stream of cum trailed from Riku's hole to his thigh. He nervously waited to gauge the other male's reaction, which looked very thoughtful. He didn't know what was going through the other male's mind.

Was Sora going to do a repeat of last night? Riku closed his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't think his ass could take another round of that.

"Rikuuuu," Sora whined before pulling him into bed with him. The silver haired male blinked as he was held by his companion's thinner arms, feeling his face press against his back. "Do you even realize what you're doing?"

Riku was relieved. Sora was acting so sweet and cuddly now, unlike last night. "What do you mean?"

"I'll help," Sora offered with a smile before slowly running his finger along the edge of Riku's hip. The silverette felt Sora's lips curve into a wicked smile before he murmured, "Since you so gladly put a show on for me this morning." Riku's face turned pink. It was like someone flicked a switch and Sora was not Sora anymore.

The silver haired male was turned around, blushing as Sora straddled him. "It'll be much easier if I help. You can't really see what you're doing, but I'll be able to."

"Lucky you..." Riku muttered. But, he was swiftly turned around into a familiar position, making a surprised face as he was put on his hands and knees.

"Now, let's see if I can get the rest out." Riku could practically hear the shit-eating grin Sora held, and he gulped. He soon felt the brunette's slick fingers enter him, a little too deeply to be friendly.

"H-hey, you're supposed to be helping-" Riku breathed out before a moan cut off his words. Sora's finger curled within him before it aimed for his sweet spot, causing his arms to wobble. "O-oh shit!"

"I am helping. I have to make sure to search deep. I'm pretty sure I filled you up to the hilt yesterday," Sora teased. Two other fingers joined inside, making Riku gasp out.

Riku turned his head around with a look of disbelief. Sora's digits drove in and out like a piston, creating oh so wonderful friction. Riku could hear the squelching noises that was coming from the wetness of his backside, a combination between his hungry insides and lube.

"Urrgh!"

"Hmm, let's see..." Sora's digits suddenly halted as they slowly exited. They dragged along his walls purposely before they waved in front of Riku's face. The silver haired male blushed when he saw the trio covered with his juice and some semen. "Think I got it. I guess my job is done."

Riku's breathing was uneven. How did this side in Sora manifest? But there was just one itty bitty little problem. He was undeniably turned on. His thighs crossed over one another, his hands covering his junk. "Um...Sora," he piped up nervously, about to admit his current dilemma.

"Yeah?"

Riku's face shyly shifted to peer at the brunette over his shoulder. Sora looked positively oblivious as to what he had done. A huge smile was spread across his cheeks. Riku gulped before looking back down in between his legs. "N-nothing."

"I'll make breakfast," Sora said with a smile before leaving the room. Sweet Sora now entered the building.

Riku gulped before throwing on his robe and briefs, tying it tightly. He hesitantly put the lube inside the pocket of his robe. Hopefully Sora wouldn't notice anything through his clothing. He sat at the table hesitantly watching Sora from the corner of his eyes. Riku's hands fidgeted near his crotch when the brunette prepared some oatmeal.

Now...What was the least slutty way to admit that he wanted Sora to fix his problem?

'I am so on edge,' Riku thought with a pout and blush. If only Sora had not teased him so.

The silver haired male almost jumped when Sora's face came closely into view. "Riku, you've been quiet for a while. Something wrong?" With a strong swallow, Riku nodded. "What is it?"

"I'm...hungry," Riku slowly said in defeat, standing up. With a blush, he slowly untied his robe, allowing it to drop to the ground.

"Hungry, huh..." Sora whispered as his eyes widened. His eyes were fixated on the silver haired male when he pulled down his underwear, soon bending over the kitchen table. Riku reached for his draped robe, grabbing the lube and tossing it to Sora.

"Here..." Riku softly commanded, pointing to his hole. "F-feed me here."

Sora gulped before he followed Riku's request as he spread this fluid all over his already growing erection. Riku's eyes widened before Sora's cock poked against his willing hole, clearly bareback but still lubricated, and he choked out a cry.

Riku felt Sora wrap his arms around his waist from behind. "I-I see," the brunette murmured as he palmed the front of Riku's groin. "You ARE hungry," Sora agreed before his hands were on Riku yet again, throwing the lube aside. The silver haired male was pushed to the table as Sora grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders. Sora eased his erection slowly into Riku, making him groan out. "Hungry for my cock."

"Oh shiiiiiit," he gasped out in one long unbroken hiss. Riku dug his fingernails into the table beneath him, back arching as Sora sunk into him. The silver haired male weakly fell back, but his body reacted so eagerly. He allowed Sora to do him on the table, feeling it wobble beneath his weight. Riku's mouth was open the whole time, his fingertips slowly letting go of the table. As Sora rammed into his ass, Riku's hands shook as he placed them on his neediest parts. The silver haired male rhythmically stroked himself to every thrust Sora gave.

Sora hunched over and slammed his hands against the table, looking down at Riku's sexy display. The silver haired male knew he was practically squeezing around Sora. He could already feel the male pulsing viciously inside him. "N-not inside," Riku warned with a grunt. "T-too messy..."

With a smirk, Sora pulled out slowly, jacking himself off. He walked over to where Riku's face was, poking the wet tip against his cheek. "Open wide."

Riku opened his mouth immediately, his hot breaths brushing against the pink head. He moaned as he released onto his tummy, also feeling Sora's thick load land in his mouth and cover his tongue. He looked like he stuffed a huge dollop of cream into his mouth.

"Swallow your meal," Sora teased with a wink. Riku blushed as he gulped his treat down, panting from the thickness of it. The brunette leaned down and said with an evil whisper, "Gosh, Riku. You're such a naughty and slutty man..."

Sora could feel Riku's eyes on him as he left the kitchen, slipping his boxers on the way to the living room. He felt like he were walking through water, legs heavy like weights and mind fuzzy. He sat down heavily with a deep, relieved breath, successfully able to satisfy his boyfriend.

"Sora..." Riku softly called before he joined Sora on the couch. Sora looked ahead of him stiffly, dreading what was to come out of Riku's mouth. He was unsure if he was even able to continue if Riku had asked for it. "Want to watch T.V.?"

"Hmm? Sure."

The question was innocent enough compared to what had occurred in the kitchen and what he had thought. Riku slowly wrapped his hands around Sora's arm, and leaned lovingly against him. "Wanna kiss a little?" he asked.

"O-okay," Sora nervously answered. He was now under the impression that Riku certainly had a lot of stamina and wanted a second round . 'Dick, don't fail me now,' he pleaded inside his mind. Riku smiled with a soft sweetness that Sora had noticed before the corner of his lips were kissed gently.

Sora's fingers twitched with indecisiveness as he continued to silently beg inside his mind. Riku wanted the brunette to bang him ('Right?' he thought, unsure), but he didn't think he would be able to do a satisfactory performance to Riku's liking. In fact, if he could just take a solid break for cuddle time, Sora would be able to but...

The two of them had different perspectives of what it was like to be in a relationship. Riku thought it was purely physical passion. Not that Sora had minded this, but he would have liked to go on dates, or cuddle up and watch a movie that didn't always end up in the hot and heavy. But, Sora only wanted to satisfy Riku...The shorter male would then do so. Sora gulped before bravely disconnecting lips.

"Let's continue this somewhere more comfortable," the shorter male tried to confidently say.

* * *

 **RadientxSwine:** Riku sure does love to get banged, but maybe not in the way that everyone thinks! Tinder sadly is not an option and you'll see why soon!

 **llazo4108824** : Ask and ye shall receive!

 **reqorz** : Haha, thank you! There'll be more surprises to come and I love love love making Sora this way! He could be a secret "top", but only one that Riku gets to know of course.

 **Gaara'sgurl101** : Thank you friend, you're always a faithful reviewer! Here is the chapter, more smut and explanations coming your way!

 **Starcloudy94** : HAHAH yesss, Riku learned the hard way. He should have never messed around with other guys!

 **across the galaxies:** I love that I get to write a lot of smut in this story, but mind you, there's reasons behind some of the slutty smut of course! I would like to read some of yours!


End file.
